


Stained

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: She didn't know how else to save his life - so she had to essentially kill him first. Roy attempts to adjust to life as a creature of the underworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to do something a little different since one of my favorite Royai fanfics already has Roy as a suave vampire. This popped into my head and I decided to run with it instead. There may or may not be more of this. I'm trying to decide. It was really intriguing to write this.

Roy wore a rather unfortunate expression on his face that looked strangely torn between queasy and desperate as he stared down at his reflection in the blood red liquid pooling in the goblet that he held tightly in his hand. Riza had handed him the glass minutes ago before sipping on her own, falling into silence as she gnawed gently on the bottom of her lip as she watched him.

His eyes flickered to her face, catching her reaction and gaze, only to turn slightly intense as he stared at the contrast between the red stain of her lips and her white teeth and then lick his own lips in response. It caused her to stop immediately and tense up before he looked away and back down at his drink. She didn’t know why he was acting so poorly over it when he’d been enthusiastic over the taste just twelve hours ago. Then again, drinking while in a frenzy was one thing; drinking blood casually for the first time was quite peculiar. She had to remember that this was new to him whereas it had been her life for a while.

“Someone didn’t…” Roy began, but then trailed off, as if he either didn’t know what to say or didn’t want to say it. "I mean, someone wasn’t…you know.“

Riza shook her head. “We don’t drain humans for their blood like cattle. That’s very rude, wouldn’t you say?” She smiled gently at him. “It comes from animals. We’re very careful with them, only taking what we need to survive. It’s a very, ah, scientific process, you might say.”

That seemed to make Roy feel a little better about the blood in his glass, the lines in his face smoothing to reveal his now permanent youth, though he still looked slightly queasy. She did not point out that he had killed a man earlier, as it would only serve to make him more remorseful, despite the fact that the dead man had been a complete scoundrel. Roy, she sensed, was a man with a very particular set of morals, ones that she found herself yearning for. It was so…new and refreshing, but then he was too, being a newly made vampire.

She hadn’t known what else to do. He was dying. Her father had tossed the poor scientist out of their castle and left him with nothing, only for him to be set upon by thieves. He had left Roy to die. She couldn’t do that, not when he’d been so kind to her and clever and made her laugh for the first time in what felt like years, even while behind bars in their terribly damp cellar. He hadn’t done anything wrong except ignore the warnings from villagers; his intentions hadn’t been to hurt them, as her father had originally thought, only to talk and understand.

And oh, how Riza wanted to be _understood_. She hadn’t known it until her eyes had connected with his five days ago.

“You didn’t have to save me, you know,” Roy said quietly, his gaze focused on the goblet, as if he had been talking to it and not her.

“I know, but it felt like…the right thing to do.” Riza took a breath, one she did not need to live but still liked to do. It made her feel, well, human in a world that was surreal and inhumane. "You didn’t have to say ‘yes’. I know it seemed like the only choice, but many people have turned it down.“

One side of Roy’s lips quirked up into a smile. "I know, but it felt like the right thing to do.” He too took a deep breath and then sipped on the blood. A shiver ran down his spine as he closed his eyes and his lips parted in an obvious expression of pleasure. The taste of fresh blood, especially after going so long without it, was overwhelming and powerful, no matter the age. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were blown out and his gaze far too intense. “We’re still creatures of whims, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Riza said out loud in a voice that was low enough to be dangerous before she forced herself to look away and busy herself with her own glass and needlessly tidying the table. She was supposed to be in control and yet she found herself spiraling instead. A creature of the night and whims indeed. She should have known that this man was going to change things the moment he stumbled upon their castle less than a week ago.


End file.
